dungeonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
A common conundrum many an aspiring Dungeon Maestro may ask is "how do I deal with those pesky heroes?" or "how do i win 3v1?" or maybe "Rogue too stronk. What do?!". Well my fellow sowers of discord the answer is simple. FIGHT DIRTY! There are many varied spells in the Dungeon Maestro's arsenal. Ranging from placing mines to surrounding players with monsters. Structures Beer Tower A slow firing tower which covers an AOE in beer. The beer causes large damage to any heroes caught in the blast and deals extra damage should they choose to remain in the beer splatter left on the floor. The weakness of these constructs is their slow rate of fire, and even slower projectile speed. This results in any heroes who are not lobotomised (a surprisingly rare breed) being able to waltz out of the way with impunity. That is of course until you freeze them in place (you may now press the evil laugh button). Alcohol is bad for your health in many ways. Blocking Wall It blocks, DUH. Denied! Resurrection Tower A moderate speed tower that resurrects monsters in a moderate range. Cheaper than hiring new ones! Trapping Walls Obtained through pre-order. Places 4 destructable walls in the desired location and surrounding whatever got caught within. Useful for trapping a hero and multiple monsters to avoid their escape and ensure they cannot be revived. Unfortunately, your monsters also attack the wall allowing the trapped heroes to escape from harm. I'm Your Biggest Fan A little orange dude on a fan that blows heroes away from it at a moderate speed. Give it time, It'll just blow over. Combat Real Missiles Drops a missile in the desired location causing medium damage and knockback. Useful for killing a low health hero or when the heroes are in a group. When the magic ones are not enough. Bully Push Bullingly pushes heroes away. YOU MONSTER! :.( It's funny because he's fat! Fire Circle Obtained through pre-order. Makes a ring of fire that expands over time. Darkness Covers an area in a patch of darkness causing the heroes to be completely oblivious to whatever is inside. This spell's dark & full of terrors. Polimorph to Sheep Turns the desired hero into a helpless sheep for an amount of time. Also known as "forced evolution." Tricks Ace up the Sleeve Draw 2 cards for 1 Mana. Obtained through pre-order. One step back, two steps forward. Confusion Invert controls of a hero at a cost of 2 mana. Would a fly without wings be called a "walk"? Discord Turret Curses a hero with a turret that fires at the other heroes for miniscule damage, at a cost of 2 mana. No friendship can endure a few shots in the face. False Drop Create a false item that explodes on pickup, dealing moderate damage as well as knockback, at a cost of 1 mana. Nothing says "evil" like a turkey filled with explosives. Mana Mimic Obtained through pre-order. Makes a fake chest that refills your mana bar. Swap Positions What it says on the tin. Swap a heroes position with another hero, with a cost of 2 mana. Wait a minute. If I'm here, who is driving? Traps Curse Trap A 1 mana cost trap that causes heroes affected by it to take more damage. The heroes will be the ones cursing after this one. Ice Trap Creates a circle of ice that flashes occasionally making it hard for heroes to spot (can only be seen every other second etc). Should they walk through, they will become instantly frozen allowing for the Dungeon Maestro and monsters to attack. It's like frozen food, except much more fun! Mines Mines place 4 mines in a area and spreads them randomly. Any hero who gets too close will cause them to activate. On activation mines will beep for a short duration before exploding causing major damage to heroes and monsters alike, also causing a knockback. This year's Evil Lord Choice for best garden decoration. Monster Trap Place a trap that teleports all monsters in the area when activated by a hero at the cost of 1 mana. Free Hero body parts right here! Support Freeze Render a single hero frozen in a block of ice, unable to move or attack, with a cost of 2 mana. Stand still, enjoy the view. Monster Circle Obtained through pre-order. Spawns an circle of monsters that are the same, random out of your 3 basic spawns, can be cast directly on heroes, with a cost of 4 mana. Healing Aura Place a large area that heals monsters standing in it over time at a cost of 2 mana. A healthy employee is a happy one. Ninja Monsters Makes all monsters in an area invisible except when attacking at a cost of 4 mana. Only fools walk the path of good & honor. Teleport Monsters At a cost of 2 mana. Teleports all monsters in the area to the targeted spot. Earned DungeonLand an award in sustainable transportation solutions.